Eternal Sonata: a collection of oneshots
by Dani Meows
Summary: Love. Variations of themes. Short explorations of the relationship between Bella and Edward. Fluff. Angst. Romance. Drama. You'll find that in this collection of tales, designed to get rid of my writers block.
1. selfish

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight, not me. No money is being made from this, so please don't sue!

**Selfish:**

My feelings for Jacob have never been as strong as my feelings for Edward but letting him go had been hard.

I loved him but I couldn't chose him. Edward was my everything, I loved Edward with everything that I had and I couldn't live without him. I didn't want to.

Was it selfish of me to wish that Jacob had never made my feelings an issue? Had never forced me to kiss him or manipulated me into that second kiss? Is it selfish to want my happiness for once?

Edward's arrival and cold hands on my back causes me to lose my thoughts, and I don't mind.

I turn around and kiss him on the lips. Perhaps selfishness isn't so bad.


	2. change

The change

Author's Notes: Sorry about not having this typed up and ready, it's been hand written for a little while, but it was my husband's birthday last week so I was busy spending time with my love.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, don't sue, I don't own much.

The Change:

It was time, she'd done what he'd asked and married him, now he had to fill his part of the bargain. It was hard for him to do this.

He wanted his Bella, with him forever, but he didn't want to damn her soul. He really didn't want to risk her soul, but he didn't want to live without her either.

She looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes sad as they gazed at the anguish he knew was in his eyes and expression.

"Shh..." he said, before she could say his name. "It's time."

He cradled her in her arms and bit her neck. Her blood was heaven and bliss, the monster within him was euphoric. He wanted to rage out of control and drink it all, but he suppressed the monster by focusing on the part of him that was still man, the part of him that was cradling the love of his existence in her arms.

He pushed as much of his venom as he could into her and stopped drinking pushing himself away, and closing the wound.

She began to writhe in agony, biting her lips to keep from screaming. She was suppressing her screams because of him. His Bella wanted to prevent him pain.

He hummed her lullaby trying to take her mind of the pain which he knew was excruciating.

"Edward..." she whimpered.

"Shh... I'm here love," he whispered, "I'll never leave you."

Three days went by in that fashion, only once did Bella scream out loud a piercing keening shriek that tore Edward's heart in two.

Her heartbeat was slowing, and Edward felt a sense and emptiness when it finally let out it's last beat. The transformation was complete, never again would he see her blush, or listen to her heart skip beats whenever he kissed her.

Her eyes opened and the red eyes of a newborn vampire stared calmly at him.

_Was it still Bella? Did she still love him?_

"Of course it's still me and I love you so very much! You are the love of my existance!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him enthusiastically and knocking her to the ground with her new strength.

I didn't say that aloud, he thought as he took in the changes the venom had made to her body.

"I'm a mind reader then?" she asked.

She hugged him tightly and kissed him throughly. Not having to quit a kiss because he wanted to drink her dry was an enjoyable change.

"No regrets Edward," she said, when they broke apart taking deep gasping breaths that they didn't need.

It might have been selfish to change her so that he could keep her with him forever but Edward knew that he'd never regret it. She was still his Bella.

Her beautific smile reminded him that she could read his thoughts.

How unfair! He still couldn't read her mind but now she could read his?

Bella's laughter filled the room, and Edward vowed to learn how to block his thoughts, as she told him, "Hasn't anyone told you that life is unfair?"


	3. The Wedding

The wedding

Author's notes: I based the description of what Edward noticed about the ceremony based on what I remembered of my own wedding. All I could focus on was my Ian and how happy I was on my wedding day, when I asked him all he said all he could remember was that he was to busy staring at me and how pretty I was.

Disclaimer: Still don't own, if I did Jacob would have stayed best friend and not been declared a lover.

The wedding:

Edward wasn't certain if the human in him was nervous because it was his wedding day. Was it normal for a man about to marry his beloved to feel his hands shaking as he felt like he was drowning in nerve wracking terror? Or was he nervous because it was him and Bella and nothing ever seemed to go right for the them. He hoped with everything that he had that today would be the exception to their bad luck with happy moments.

An innocent baseball game led them to a hospital room in Phoenix and nearly took her away from him forever. Then there was her eighteenth birthday party that led to him ripping out both of their hearts, cliff diving and Italy with so much suffering in between. He was nervous, and more scared than he should be. What if she left him at the altar? What if she changed her mind and left him for the dog?

Jasper sent him a calming wave, while his thoughts screamed at him, '_Will you stop that! You're giving me a headache. She loves you and you love her. Today will be perfect stop worrying._'

Edward was musing on whether or not it was possible for Jasper to actually get a headache due to him not having any blood flowing in his brain, when the music he'd written just for today's occasion came on.

The nerves were back, and they'd brought companions. Alice came out first, thinking at him, '_Don't be so nervous! Everything is perfect! I should know I've seen it!'_ Edward nodded at her slightly in a movement only seen by the vampires in the room.

He smelled her before he saw her, his nose filling with her wonderful scent. Then he saw her, she was breathtaking, if he'd been human he'd have been struck dead by her beauty.

She was a vision in a gown reminisant of the era he'd been seventeen and human in. The type of dress he'd pictured her in. She was a vision in lace, an angel, his beautiful Bella, and euphoria filled him as he stared at her smiling face. He was grinning, the crooked smile Bella loved so much was on his face and he didn't think it would ever leave his face.

Finally she reached his side and her father placed her warm hands in his. He tried to pay attention to the ceremony, the details and words but his mind was on Bella, nothing else mattered.

He spoke his lines, his eyes never leaving her face, those big brown eyes of hers locked on his. He delighted in her happiness about this day, in the warmth of her hands in his cold ones. He rejoiced in the fact that she would soon be his undeniably and forever.

"I pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the pastor said.

Isabella Cullen, his Bella forever. The kiss that he shared with her was sweeter than any other before it or any other that would come after it. He kissed her with all of his passion and all of his love and nearly forgot that there were people watching.

They'd live happily ever after, he'd make sure of it.


	4. lost

Title: Lost

Author: Dani Meows

Author's Notes: Lack of sleep puts me in the mood for angst apparently, this piece is so sad.

Disclaimer: I do not own, and I make no money off of this little piece of writing.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He was careful to keep his expression cold, to keep the numbness in his chest out of his voice as he said those words that obliterated the only relationship he'd ever had. The light in his bleak and meaningless existence. He had to do this for her, for her benefit alone could he do this.

"You...don't...want me?" Her voice was confused, her eyes which hadn't shone with light since the events of her birthday dimmed further as she tried to make sense of her words.

"No." He made his voice even icier still and felt his heart breaking even further as he stared into her face, into those shocked eyes and saw as she believed his lies so quickly. He'd been prepared to argue with her for hours, for her to refuse to believe his lies, a part of him had hoped that with her perceptiveness and her keen mind, she'd be able to force the truth from him, and then convince him to never leave her.

Why did she believe the lies so quickly? Did she doubt his feelings for her so easily? Hadn't he shown her every day the depth and intensity of his love?

Or maybe she didn't feel the same for him. He should hope that she didn't feel the same for him. Because if she felt the same mind numbing pain that he did, then even time which would eventually claim his beloved one's life, would not dull the pain.

He exchanged more words with her, digging the knife into both hearts further and then he ran as fast as he could away from the woman who held his heart.

With every step that he took away from her the longing to run back and kiss away her tears, beg for forgiveness and spend every day of her life with her increased. He forced himself forward, away from her.

It was for Bella, he told himself with every step, so that she could live a normal life without the dangers he posed to her. This was his first unselfish action since he'd decided to talk to her after the biology incident.

He'd selfishly wooed her and now he had to pay the cost. His heart breaking for ever. A vampire's love was forever and he was leaving his mate forever.

He was lost in the dark, drowning and he didn't think he'd ever find a way back up.


	5. Suicide

**Title: Suicide**

**Rating: Teen**

**Author: Dani Meows**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Notes: Holy angst waffles, Batman! I don't know what inspired me to write this piece. I'm thinking about making it into a longer chaptered piece what do you think? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Suicide:**

Bella ran the knife over her skin, not pushing down hard enough to break the pale skin underneath, as she sat in the warm bath. HE was gone. HE wasn't coming back. HE didn't love her. Life had no meaning anymore without him, she'd given him all of her heart and soul and both had been ripped to shreds when HE left.

E- no she couldn't even think the name. Her soul mate, the only person she'd ever loved and she'd been nothing more than a distraction to ease the endlessness of his eternity. She'd promised to be safe, but he'd promised not to leave her. He'd broken his so why then should she keep hers.

It was so soothing really, the knife felt so soothing as she traced it over her veins, all she had to do was push down sharply, and drag the knife across those blue veins and then she would be dead. The smell of her blood would make her faint and if blood loss didn't kill her, drowning in the water that she'd collapsed in would.

She pushed down, it stung but the ache of the cut was nothing compared to the ache within her heart. The sight and smell of the blood, made her faint but as she collapsed she thought she heard the sound of footsteps running up the stairs and a familiar voice screaming, "No, Bella, No!"

Alice ran up the stairs blazingly fast even for a vampire, praying that she wasn't to late. She could smell Bella's blood, but it didn't make her thirsty as she was to busy worrying for her friends life. She had to prevent her from dying any way that she could. Her vision echoed in her head, repeating endlessly as she pulled Bella's body from the tub, and began to tightly bandage her wrists.

_Bella slicing her wrists, bleeding and then fainting in the tub only to be found hours later in the red water lifeless. Her funeral, seeing her grave, the grief and devastation they all felt as they realized that Bella, sweet innocent, exuberant, Bella wouldn't be coming back. Edward's guilt and pain, and how he'd never be the same ever._

She carried her friend to Bella's room, and watched over her.

_Bella would wake up in an hour and gasp in shock at seeing Alice. She would throw her arms around her and sob, her body shaking with grief. She would tell Alice about being catatonic, about how she felt and still feels about being separated from Edward. Bella would be so convinced that Edward doesn't love her. Then she saw Rosalie deciding to call Edward to let him know that Bella was dead she had two minutes to beat Rose to it._

Grabbing her phone quickly, Alice dialed the phone, with fingers that she had to force to stay calm. He answered but didn't greet her. Speaking quietly but quickly she began, "Edward in about a minute, Rose will call you telling you that Bella is dead. She isn't I got to her just in time."

Edward let out a pained keening sound, "what happened?" He pictured Bella, clumsy as always falling down, and felt further pain as he realized that he hadn't been their to protect her. It was for her own good though, she would be better off without him.

"She slit her wrists in the bathtub," Alice said, bluntly. "She wants to die because she doesn't feel that she has anything to live for when the one that she loves doesn't love her."

Pain and regret coursed through him. His fault. He'd done more damage to her than he'd thought he would. He'd truly thought that she hadn't felt as deeply for him as he felt for her. He'd thought that she would move on, that she would be safer without him in her life to endanger it. Instead she'd felt the pain of their separation even more strongly than he had, and he hadn't really moved from where he was currently sitting in weeks.

"If I come to her, do you see me doing more harm than good?" he asked, as he fought to keep his voice steady. He wanted to see her, to hold her, to shower her with kisses and apologies for his foolish decision.

"I don't see you harming her, but I don't have a clear vision of it yet," Alice said. "I'll be there as soon as I can," Edward said as he hung up.

Home, he was going home, to his Bella. He would never leave her again unless she wanted him to.

Bella woke up, surprised to feel herself awake and alive. Bandages were on her arms, she could feel them. She didn't want to open her eyes. Had Charlie come home early? For a second, she'd thought that she'd heard Alice's voice, but that couldn't be true because HE had said that none of them would ever come back.

She opened her eyes, and found herself in her room, with a familiar face sitting next to her. Alice, beautiful, graceful Alice. "Alice, oh Alice," she said as she hugged her friend tightly. She began to sob. She'd missed her friend so much, not as much as she'd missed HIM but she'd missed her greatly nonetheless.

"Shh, Bella, Shh..." Alice soothed as she let her friend cry it all out. Once Bella's cries had gone from full blown hysteria to soft cries, and then to silence, Bella spoke up, "I suppose you want to know what happened."

"I already know, I saw you telling me after I found you." Alice said.

"Are you mad at me?" Bella said feeling small and ashamed as realized that Alice had seen what she'd been prepared to do.

"No, not at all." Alice said, as she ran her fingers through Bella's hair and tried to soothe her. "I'm upset that we left you the way that we did, that I didn't fight harder to stay with you like I had wanted to."

Bella was about to say something, when a knock on the door startled her. She walked downstairs, already concocting a story of what to say about the bandages on her wrist if someone asked. She opened the door, and let out a ragged breath as she stared into his face.

"E-E-E..." was all she managed before she collapsed in his arms.


	6. Tea and Sympathy

**Title: Tea and Sympathy**

**Author: Danimeows**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/hurt-comfort**

**Author's Notes: I'm sick with the flu so I decided that it was only fair Bella was too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, and I make no money off of this little piece of writing.**

As fond as Bella was of her vampire lover, who would be her husband in a few short weeks, she really wished that right now he'd leave her alone. She was shaking with cold chills as she stood over the toilet and no matter how many romantic movies and novels said that it was romantic, she really didn't want him to hold her hair back as she dry heaved and puked into the toilet. She wanted him away from her while she was puking, not watching her doing it. 'Who in their right mind would want there love to see them doing something so unattractive anyways?' she thought in her head as she glared down at the toilet before flushing it, hopeful that she was finally done.

She wanted to snarl at him when her stomach was finally done pitching and rolling. However he handed her a glass of ginger ale, cold with ice, and looked at her with such concern in his tawny gold eyes that she found herself losing her anger. It was always hard to be angry with Edward.

She sipped the ginger ale slowly, willing her stomach to keep it in her stomach, and she felt a strange sort of happiness when she was able to finish the glass. She handed the glass to Edward, and went to the sink where she attacked her teeth with both toothpaste and mint mouth wash in order to get the acidic taste out of her mouth. It was only partially successful. Edward helped her to bed and tucked her in.

To her suprise there was an electric blanket, "From Alice?" she guessed. Edward nodded confirming her guess.

Warmth, she still felt like crap but the warmth was very soothing on her still shaking flesh. She drifted into sleep as Edward hummed her lullaby.

An hour later she was hot, boiling and still miserable, Edward took the blanket off of her and curled up against her, his cold skin cooling her heated flesh.

Thirty minutes later she was cold again and Edward put the blanket on her and ran downstairs to make her a glass of tea. Bella's hands were shaking minutely as sipped at the lady grey tea he'd brought her.

Edward ran his fingers through her hair, attempting to soothe her.

Once her tea was finished he set the mug down and hummed her lullaby to her once more. "Feel better soon my love," he whispered as she drifted once more into sleep.

"I love you..." she murmured mostly out of it, already.

**AN: To those of you waiting for Dead Scream, Valentine's Day, and Fallen Angel updates, expect them soonish, but I've got the flu and therefore am spending most of my time sleeping!**


End file.
